


Что могло быть, и чего никогда не будет...

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День, когда Стив Роджерс узнал о легализации однополых браков, стал самым лучшим и самым худшим в его жизни...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что могло быть, и чего никогда не будет...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Could Have Been (And What Cannot Ever Be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779997) by [Caroleena_Alonea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroleena_Alonea/pseuds/Caroleena_Alonea). 



Это 2012 год и однополые браки легализованы в Нью-Йорке.

Ну, и в других местах тоже, но Нью-Йорк - вот где имеет значение.

По крайней мере, где это имеет значение для Стива.

_Он может вспомнить ласковые слова, произнесенные в темноте ночи. Руки Баки, обнимающие его, шепот на ухо: "Я бы женился на тебе, если бы мог, Стиви."_

После того, как узнает об этом, Стив молча слоняется по городу, не уверенный, что он хочет сделать, не желая просто сидеть в Башне.

_Он вспоминает первый раз, когда они поцеловались. Это было быстрое прикосновение губ, разорванное прежде, чем он смог понять, что в действительности только что произошло..._

Когда он находит небольшой парк, он сидит в одиночестве. Он не нужен ЩИТу сегодня, а остальные заняты со своими партнерами.

Парк заполнен кричащими и смеющимися детьми, счастливо гоняющимися друг за другом, и их родителями, общающимися друг с другом и не обращающими внимания на молчаливого мужчину, сидящего в одиночестве на скамейке.

_Они с Баки обычно ходили в парк после захода солнца. Баки нравилось качать его на качелях. Иногда Стив забирался на верх горки и смеялся, когда Баки взлетал на качелях вверх. Они махали друг другу, и прокрадывались обратно в приют, молча принимая нагоняй, когда их ловили..._

Он видит пару, сплетенную в прохладной тени дуба.

_Он вспоминает как кровать, разделенная ради тепла, стала кроватью, разделенной двумя мальчиками, которые любили друг друга больше, чем кто-либо мог понять..._

Он видит двух мальчиков, дерущихся на площадке для спортивных игр, больший мальчик приходит, чтобы защитить меньшего. Это заставляет его улыбнуться.

_Он вспоминает избиения и Баки, приходящего ему на помощь. Вспоминает слухи, преследовавшие их. Как Баки находил свидания для них, чтобы замести следы..._

Он видит двух детей, танцующих утрированными шагами, и их смеющихся друзей вокруг.

_Он вспоминает, насколько это больно, когда Баки танцует с девушкой..._

Он видит мужчину, который наклонился и что-то шепчет на ухо женщины.

_Он вспоминает руки, обнимающие его в их постели, и шепот на ухо: "Однажды я собираюсь станцевать с тобой. Мне все равно, что любой из этих сплетников подумает или скажет. Я собираюсь вытащить тебя на танцпол, и, я клянусь, мы будем танцевать, пока они не вышвырнут нас."_

Он наблюдает за сгущающимися облаками, легко падающим снегом, встает и возвращается к Башне.

_Он вспоминает протянутые руки и пытается напиться достаточно сильно, чтобы забыть крик его имени из губ Баки..._

Стив вздыхает и идет один, сопровождаемый только ноющей болью в пустой руке и болью его прошлого.

Это 2012 год. Мужчинам разрешено вступать в брак с мужчинами, а женщинам разрешено вступать в брак с женщинами.

Мечта сбылась.

Вот только это слишком поздно, на 70 лет...


End file.
